All Gaara Needed Was Rock Lee's Love
by SadRebel
Summary: Oh dear. Is it? Is it? I think it is! Another corney, mushy love story. This time with added LeexGaa! So much fluff, so little time. nb: Beware the boysecks! Rated M, just in case!


**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Rock Lee or Gaara of the Desert. They are owned Kishimoto and the Naruto anime/manga trademark.

_Rando Crapola:_

Alrighty. I apologize in advance for 1.) Any mistakes, and 2.) If you are hear to flame, insult of critize my work. It's not my fault you dislike this couple, and it sure-as-Hell ain't my fault you're here. Go somewhere else and read something else if you have any problems with LeexGaa shipping, yaoi, or my writing in general. I don't apreciate arseholes who slam me for the way I write or the couples I ship.

This is about a ficticious relationship between Gaara and Lee (who are also ficticious) from Naruto (duh). They are, I'm guessing, about 16-17 years old, and this is after everything that has happened so far in Naruto, including Gaara's resurection (thank Hell!). It contains copious amounts of fluff, and some sex-ness, or boy secks if you like. But, whatever! Sorry, by the way, about the shitty title, but I could think of nothing better. If you like this, then Google-Search GaaLee fanfic and read Imbrii's LiveJournel story. I loved it!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

All Gaara Needed Was Rock Lee's Love.

Rock Lee, a tall, tanned boy, flowing with the power of youth, threw his weights aside. It had been said that he would never be a ninja; the rewards of his battle with the sand-demon; Gaara. But since they're initial fight, Lee had learnt so much about Gaara, and had learnt to accept him and treasure his friendship – something Lee was proud to be one of the few owners of. Gaara opened up to Lee, and Lee forgave him, and now Lee was training again. He was stronger now, not only in body, but in mind, for now he had something to protect – a little project he had given himself. He was protecting, without actually vocalising it; Gaara.

Running his hand through his silky, black, hair; Lee wondered what he would have for dinner that night. He was going over everything he had in his pantry at home, making a list in his head, when he saw a figure walking up ahead; hidden partly in shadow. The figure had not noticed Lee, who quietly sneaked behind dust bins to spy on the approaching person. From his spot behind the bins, Lee saw Gaara swagger by him, face in hands and shoulders shaking. He was crying! As soon as Gaara had passed, Lee crept out and followed the sand-ninja.

Gaara, unknowingly, lead Rock Lee out of town, and to a clearing in the forest, where Lee - perched, hidden in a tree – watched as Gaara fell to his knee's, sobbing. Gaara cried for some time, his thin, pale body jolting with each sharp intake of breath. Lee wanted nothing more then to comfort him, to take Gaara in his arms and tell him everything was going to be OK. Presently, Gaara calmed, but did not leave. Instead, he picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt. Lee leaned forward in the tree, to try and see what Gaara was writing, when the branch he was leaning on snapped. Lee caught himself, but Gaara had heard the snap. Stranding up, he said: "Who's there?" Lee jumped down from the tree and looked at Gaara. Turning a deep shade of scarlet, Gaara began kicking the dirt behind him, blurring whatever he had written.

"What's wrong, Gaara-san?" Asked Lee; genuinely concerned.

Gaara mumbled something that Lee could not hear, and turned to go, but Lee grabbed his hand.

"Come back to my place," he proposed, "I'll make you some tea and you'll feel better."

Gaara didn't protest as Lee lead his back to his apartment.

Back as Lee's apartment, with a cup of hot tea nestled in his hands and a comfy couch beneath him, Gaara began to relax. He drank the steamy beverage gratefully, and even gave Lee a tiny, soft smile of appreciation. When Gaara had finished his tea he fell asleep, and Lee hoisted the misunderstood ninja up into his arms, and carried him to his bed. Looking down at Garra's peaceful face, Lee felt a pang of sadness in his heart, mixed with an almost overwhelming desire to run his fingers through Gaara's blood-red hair. He did as his desire's instructed him, and presently found himself sitting beside Gaara, stroking his hair and smiling. Gaara stirred and woke, looking up at Lee who was blushing and backing away. Gaara was confused and asked Lee what was wrong.

"Nothing, Gaara-kun" Said Lee. "I…I was…just…" but he struggled to find the words. Instead, he sat back down next to Gaara, and gave into his emotions. Pulling Gaara towards himself, Lee pressed his lips to the surprised sand-ninja's slightly parted mouth. There was no objection. Lee felt Gaara shiver as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders and slid the other up the back of his shirt. Gaara let out a small moan when Lee's kisses became more intense, as he began to use his tongue to explore Gaara's mouth. Gaara responded by 'passionately' ripping Lee's shirt off him, tearing it at the seams. Lee didn't care, there were other shirts, but there was only one Gaara. As unknown amount of time passed as the two boys fed their desires; searching the body of their lover with confidant hands. Their kisses became more passionate, their movements; full of lust. Clothes fell to the floor like leaves in the autumn, sheets carelessly tossed aside, moans and gasps rising higher and higher, reaching a crescendo of pleasure and excitement.

Lee lay on his side, watching Gaara's bare chest rise and fall with each breath. It was early morning, and the light from the sun was shining through the blinds creating patterns on the lovers. Gaara awoke when Lee leaned forward and kissed his tattoo. He smiled; it was not a usual smile for the melancholy Gaara. It was a proper smile, full of happiness and contentment. Lee ran his fingers through Gaara's hair; Gaara's smile had filled him with warmth, the kind that one feels only when they're in love.

"Can you feel it, Gaara-chan?" Said Lee, "There is love in the air!"

And then he asked;

"Yesterday, what were you writing in the dirt?"

Gaara blushed, and replied: "I love Lee…"

* * *

_I hope you liked! Feel free to check out my other stories, and I'm open to suggestions about further stories. Also, feel free to make requests. I'd be happy to comply!_


End file.
